The present disclosure relates to a forceps for sealing tissue and biomaterials using electrosurgical energy and a method of fusing biomaterials to tissue utilizing vessel or tissue sealing technology employing a unique combination of RF energy, pressure gap distance and jaw geometry to effectively seal or fuse tissue.